mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen?
Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? ist die dreizehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie ''und die einhundertvierte der Serie. Prinzessin Luna bittet die Mane 6 um Hilfe eine magische Kraft zu jagen die Träume in Albträume verwandelt. Inhalt Lunas Albtraum Die Mane 6 eilen durch das Schloss der zwei Schwestern, wo sie schon von Prinzessin Luna erwartet werden. Da erscheint eine kleine Nebelwolke bei ihr, die sie Tantabus nennt und befiehlt ihm sein schlimmstes zu tun. Der Tantabus verwandelt Luna wieder in Nightmare Moon, die sich diesmal gegen die Magie der Freundschaft behaupten kann. Plötzlich entfleucht der Tantabus, was Nightmare Moon lange genug ablenkt, dass die Mane 6 sie zurückverwandeln können. Jetzt wacht Luna aus ihrem Albtraum auf. Sie ist beunruhigt, dass ihr Traum gut ausging, denn dies hielt sie für unmöglich. Der Tantabus Am nächsten Tag versuchen die Mane 6 völlig übermüdet in der Carousel Boutique ihren Haustierpflegetag zu machen. Als sie über die letzte Nacht reden, stellen die Ponys fest, dass sie alle einen Albtraum von einem blauen Nebel hatte. Lediglich Spike hatte den Traum nicht. Da Twilight nicht an einen Zufall glaubt, schreibt sie einen Brief an Prinzessin Luna. Kaum ist der Brief unterwegs steht Luna in der Tür. Sie erklärt, dass der Nebel, den sie Tantabus nennt, eine Kreatur aus ihren Albträumen ist und einem Parasiten gleicht. Offensichtlich reichen ihm Lunas Träume nicht mehr und er sucht sich neue Opfer. Von den Mane 6 weiß er aus den Träumen der Prinzessin. Was im Umkehrschluss bedeutet, dass sie nie von Spike geträumt hat, weshalb er verschont wurde. Luna hat zwar gemerkt, dass der Tantabus stärker wurde, aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass er entkommen könnte. Jetzt ist zu befürchten, dass er einen Weg in die reale Welt findet, die er in einen wahren Albtraum verwandeln würde. In die Traumwelt Als es Nacht wird, versammeln sich alle in Twilights Schlafzimmer, das zwischenzeitlich mit extra Betten versehen wurde. Lunas Plan ist es, in die Träume der Mane 6 zu gehen und den Tantabus einzufangen, wenn er auftaucht. Twilight möchte zwar gerne noch Prinzessin Celestia hinzuziehen, doch hat die im Traumreich keine Macht. Nur Luna kann durch die Träume reisen. Nicht einmal die Mane 6 können ihr helfen, zumal sie sie nicht weiter belasten will, weil sie wegen ihr schon so viel durch machen mussten. Als alle eingeschlafen sind, stellt Luna eine Verbindung zu ihren Träumen her. Horrorkleider und Monsterkuchen Zu erst geht es in Raritys Traum. In dem hübsche Kleider tanzen, bis der Tantabus Horrormonster aus ihnen macht. Nun tritt Luna in Erscheinung. Rarity möchte zwar helfen aber Luna besteht darauf es alleine zu tun, damit Rarity ihretwegen nicht noch mehr leiden muss. Da wird der Tantabus ein Stückchen größer. Doch bevor Luna ihn erwischen kann, springt er in einen anderen Traum. Wenn sie ihn aufhalten will, muss die Prinzessin ihm sofort folgen. Rartiy soll in ihrem Taum bleiben. Mit all den Horrorkleidern. Weiter geht es in Pinkies Traum, die ständig durch ihre Ideen hüpft. Bis sie zu Kuchen kommt. Aus dem der Tantabus Monster macht. Luna kann Pinkie gerade noch retten. Doch entwischt der Tantabus durch eine Schachtel, aber ehe ihm Luna folgen kann träumt Pinkie vom Kristall-Königreich. Also nimmt Luna einen anderen weg. Inzwischen veranstaltet Pinkie eine Eiscremeparty mit ganz Ponyville. Die Jagd Fluttershy lässt sich gerade von einem Riesen-Angel striegelt, als der Tantabus ihn plötzlich in ein Monster verwandelt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Luna sie retten und auf einem Baum absetzen, bevor sie den Tantabus weiter jagt. Doch schließlich beginnt Monster Angel den Baum zu fällen. Bei Applejack lässt der Tantabus ihren Superapfel verfaulen und zieht weiter zu Rainbow Dash. Als Luna Rainbow im Kampf mit bösen Wechselponys vorfindet, denkt sie schon zu spät gekommen zu sein. Aber tatsächlich ist es Rainbows Lieblingstraum, den der Tantabus in eine Sommerwiese voll niedlich, "fieser", singender, Sonnenblumen verwandelt. Twilight träumt gerade von der weltgrößten Bibliothek, als der Tantabus die Bücher auf sie hetzt. Doch endlich erwischt Luna den Tantabus und versiegelt ihn in Kristall. Als Luna jedoch sieht, wie Twilight von den Buchmonstern bedrängt wird, gelingt der magischen Nebelwolke die Flucht. Die Tantabus Bedrohung Nun schrecken die Mane 6 aus ihren Träumen auf. Luna macht sich Vorwürfe versagt zu haben. Denn nun wird der Tantabus die Mane 6 jede Nacht heimsuchen, bis er stark genug ist, um in die wache Welt vorzudringen. Luna kommt sich schon vor, wie als Nightmare Moon, verantwortlich für das Leid andere zu sein. (Siehe: ''Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia Teil 1 und Teil 2) Was sie nicht mehr ertragen kann. Zumindest kann der Tantabus nur in den Träumen der Mane 6 auftauchen, solange sie nicht von anderen Träumen. Da trifft es sich schlecht, dass Pinkie geträumt hat, mit ganz Ponyville eine Rieseneisbecher zu futtern, wodurch der Tantabus jetzt von der Stadt weiß und alle Ponys heimsucht. Eine Katastrophe, denn mit jedem Traum, in den er eindringt, wird der Tantabus stärker und wird bald in die reale Welt eindringen können. Da es bei so vielen Träumen schier unmöglich ist, ihn rechtzeitig zu finden, schlägt Twilight vor, dass Luna allen denselben Traum macht, in dem dann auch der Tantabus ist. Die Prinzessin ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das kann, mit so vielen auf einmal hat sie es noch nie versucht. Aber sie will es wagen. Nach dem sich die Freunde wieder hingelegt haben beginnt Luna und unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte gelingt es. Der große Traum Die Ponys sind ziemlich baff von der gemeinsamen verrückten Traumwelt. Besonders Applejack als sie Big McIntosh sieht, der sich als Einhorn träumt. Aber viel Zeit zum Staunen haben sie nicht, denn jetzt stehen sie einem Riesentantabus gegenüber und Luna kann nicht gleichzeitig den Traum aufrecht halten und mit ihm Kämpfen. Also müssen, so leid es ihr tut, die Ponys den Tantabus selbst bekämpfen. Da lassen sich die Mane 6 nicht zweimal bitten. Aber zuerst müssen sie die anderen Ponys vor den Monsterhäusern retten, wozu sich Fluttershy in Flutterbat verwandelt. Als Applejack sieht wie Big Mac von fliegenden Muffins in die Enge getrieben wird, ruft sie ihm zu, dass man in einem Traum alles kann. Also verwandelt er sich in ein Alihorn und schlägt die Muffins in die Flucht. Aber jetzt ist der Tantabus stark genug um einen Durchgang in die reale Welt zu öffnen. Twilight und Luna könne ihn gerade noch am Durchgehen hindern und den Weg verschließen. Aber lange kann Luna nicht mehr durchhalten. Teamkampf Fluttershy bittet die anderen Ponys um Hilfe. Dem kann Twilight nur beifplichten, denn nur wenn sie zusammen arbeiten, könne sie den Tantabus aufhalten. Dazu stellt Carrot Cake die Frage, wie sie das anstellen sollen. Es hat doch sonst keiner Twilights Magie oder Rainbows Schnelligkeit. Da macht Applejack allen klar, dass das ein Traum ist und darin kann man alles sein. Wie ein vorbeifliegender Prinz Big McIntosh nur bestätigen kann. Also verwandelt sich Spike in einen stolzen Ritter und fliegt mit der im Traum hausgroßen Derpy einen erfolgreichen Angriff. Nun tun es ihm auch die Anderen gleich. Filthy Rich träumt sich zum Geldmagier. Der auf einem Münzenkometen anfliegt und eine Münzensalve auf den Tantabus abfeuert. Scootaloo macht sich Riesenflügel und setzt dem Tantabus mit einem kräftigen Windstoß zu. Twilight hetzt dem Albtraummacher Bücher aus der Golden Oak Bibliothek auf den Hals Und Rainbow sowie Applejack schlüpfen wieder in ihre Rollen als Zapp und Mistress Mare-velous. Rarity näht schnell eine neuen Weg des Tantabus zu. Fluttershy hat für ihren Teil den Monster-Angel gezähmt und führt ihn zu Felde. Schatten der Vergangenheit Da beginnen Lunas Kräfte zu schwinden und sie spricht aus, dass Equestria ihretwegen untergehen wird. Sofort erlebt der Tantabus einen Kraftschub und kann alle zurückschlagen. Nun begreift Twilight, dass sich der Tantabus von Lunas Schuldgefühlen nährt. Jetzt versteht Luna, dass sie den Tantabus wohl selbst erschaffen hat. Um sich für ihre Taten als Nightmare Moon zu bestrafen, schickt sie sich selbst immer denselben Albtraum. Sie wollte sicher gehen, sich nie für all das Leid, das sie Equestria brachte, zu vergeben. Doch anscheinend hat sie nichts gelernt, denn nun kommt noch mehr Leid auf sie alle zu. Die Mane 6 versuchen, Luna begreiflich zu machen, dass sie das Ganze aufhalten kann, wenn sie sich endlich vergibt. Doch Luna ist zu sehr von ihren Schuldgefühlen zerfressen. Erst als Twilight ihr klar macht, dass Lunas Bemühungen, den Tantabus aufzuhalten, beweist, dass sie nicht mehr das Pony von damals ist, Nightmare Moon Vergangenheit ist und ihr alle vertrauen es zu schaffen, kann Luna sich überwinden. Schlagartig verliert der Tantabus seine Kraft und kehrt in Luna zurück. Die Prinzessin bedankt sich noch bei den Mane 6, die jetzt aufwachen. Gute Nacht Luna Nun wachen die Ponys auf und freuen sich das es überstanden ist. Allerdings versteht Applejack noch nicht ganz, wie Luna es gemacht hat. Twilight erklärt das Luna den Tantabus unbewusst geschaffen hat um sich selbst zu bestrafen und je schlechter es ihr ging desto mehr nährte sie seine Kraft. Doch als es ihr endlich gelang sich für ihrer Tat als Nightmare Moon zu verzeihen, war der Tantabus erledigt. Da macht Fluttershy alle auf die selig schlafende Luna am Boden aufmerksam. Die zum ersten mal seit langer zeit eine schönen Traum hat. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:07: Der Tantabus ist inspiriert vom Baku, einem Geist aus der japanischen Mythologie der Träume in Albträume wandelt. *Z. 02:04: Der Titel „Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen?“ ist eine Anspielung auf die Novelle „Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen?“ von Philip K. Dick *Z. 13:40: Lyras und Sweetie Drops Verbindung zu einem Wesen erinnert an Cat und Dog aus der Cartoons Serie CatDog von 1998. *Z. 15:41: Big McIntoshs Transformation in ein Alihorn, inklusive Musik, ist angelehnt an die Transformationen der Sailor Kriegerinnen aus der Animeserie Sailor Moon von 1992. Navboxen en:Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? pl:Dobranoc pt:Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel